


Tiramisu kisses

by cherrylng



Category: An Cafe, Antic Cafe, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Microplanes are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever something goes wrong or funny, a kiss is the way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiramisu kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 22nd, 2013.

When Miku suggests cooking something after reading the recipe from the internet, Teruki does not hesitate saying yes and get excited about wanting to eat it sooner or later once he sees the suggested recipe. Miku reminds him that they have to buy the ingredients first, and then kisses him for getting impatient at wanting to go to the grocery store as soon as possible. The vocalist laughs at him before reminding him that he has not yet changed out of his sleeping pants after putting his shoes on.  
  
When Teruki goes out for grocery shopping, sometimes he would inevitably buy other things that are not necessary for what they are going to make tonight, but he does so anyway. That makes him pay and carry more load than he should back to their apartment, receiving a ‘tut tut’ from Miku. But Miku forgives him, seeing that he bought his favourite snacks on the way.  
  
When Miku accidentally cuts himself from preparing the vegetables, Teruki immediately pulls him towards the sink to wash and clean his cut while chiding him that he shouldn’t touch sharp objects. Instead, he will do the job with knives involved. The cut was from grating the garlic with a micro plane, but it still gives Miku a smile. He holds back from giggling as he watches the drummer cutting himself from the very instrument that caused it.  
  
When Teruki gives him a taste test from their progress in cooking so far, Miku gives out a curse when the food he puts in his mouth is still hot and burning while Teruki laughs at him, not helping at all in this situation. After cooling down and swallowing, Miku pinches his nose in retaliation and says what should be added more to the dish for taste.  
  
When Miku sees the results that are out and on the table, he gets slightly disappointed at not getting the picturesque perfection that he expected. Teruki cheers him up by saying “itadakimasu!” and sits down for a meal that he hums in delight and exclaims that it is a delicious meal that they have created. That puts a smile back on Miku’s face. They made it so they might as well give themselves a good rating.  
  
When Teruki watches Miku being busy washing the dishes, he skulks towards the refrigerator to take out a dessert that the vocalist had not noticed was in the fridge in the first place, having hidden it behind some containers. After washing the dishes, Teruki calls him out, and he turns around surprised to see a plate of tiramisu. They share the dessert, fighting to snatch on that one last big piece of tiramisu left on the plate. Miku won.  
  
When Miku kisses Teruki, thanking him, Teruki can taste alcohol, coffee and chocolate with a hint of the vocalist left in his mouth. Miku’s favourite dessert is tiramisu. Teruki’s favourite dessert is Miku himself.  
  
  
END


End file.
